


Can't Copy Cool

by MaresThird



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: NWSL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaresThird/pseuds/MaresThird
Summary: Just a thought from the photograph taken of Allie and Tobin walking in to arrive at the stadium.





	Can't Copy Cool

“Okay, so, really, tell me how’re you’re feeling?” Allie asks as she shovels a forkful of pasta into her mouth. She’s over at Tobin’s place on Sunday following their victory against the Red Stars. Tobin played her first minutes in forever it feels like and Allie wants the truth. 

“I actually feel really good,” Tobin replies as she sprinkles some parmesan cheese on her pasta. “Like, my back feels fine. No tightness, no soreness.” 

Allie nods. “And your legs?” 

Tobin shrugs, “A little sore,” she admits, “I could probably do eighty, I don’t know about a full ninety yet.” 

“You talk to Christen? She went back early, I thought she’d stay.” Allie comments. 

Tobin leans back in her chair, “Oh, uh, well, she was pretty pissed about the whole benching thing and Rory put the team on lockdown so she stayed last night and left first thing this morning.” 

“Sorry,” Allie says, knowing Tobin missed her girlfriend. 

“Yeah,” Tobin says attacking her food. 

They’re silent as they eat. 

“So, what are you going to wear for your first start next week?” Allie asks brightly, smiling at her. 

Tobin scrunches her eyebrows at her. “Uh, clothes?” 

“Oh, come on!” Allie bursts, “You have to, like, do a little something fancy.” 

“Fancy?” Tobin questions, raising an eyebrow at her. “What, you want me to wear your bridesmaid dress to the Park?” she laughs. 

“Nothing like that!” Allie exclaims. “Just, you know, no sweatpants, don’t look like a slob.” 

“I don’t dress like a slob!” Tobin laughs. “I dress to be comfortable.” She states firmly. 

Allie shakes her head. Tobin looks at her with a glint in her eye. 

“What?” Allie questions. “What is that twisted mind thinking?” 

“I got it.” Tobin grins. 

“Got what?” 

“I’m going to dress like you and you’re going to dress like me.” She says smugly. 

Allie bursts out laughing. “That’s priceless!” 

Tobin is laughing as she reaches for her water. 

“You know this is going to make your fangirls go wild.” Allie says. 

“Whatever,” Tobin waves her hand, “I don’t look at that, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Allie says forcefully. “You see how many tweets I get of people asking me to tell you something?” 

“You know that’s not my scene,” Tobin says, growing a little uncomfortable. “But come on, will you do it? It’ll be fun.” 

Allie nods, “Who do you think the first one will be who says something?” Allie asks. 

Tobin thinks for a moment, looking at her. 

She grins and they both say it at the same time. “Kling.” 

Tobin claps her hands and rubs them together. “I know what I’m wearing.” 

“Oh really?” Allie asks, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “You can actually plan that far ahead?” 

Tobin nods her head quickly. “I can actually plan things, you know.” 

“Yeah, I do,” Allie sighs. “Christen’s rubbing off on you.” 

Tobin looks up at her from her plate, “Yeah, she is,” she smiles. 

“Okay, I’m you and you’re me, next week for the walk in.” Allie smiles. “I can’t wait to see what you come up with.” 

“Neither can I.” Tobin laughs, wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

As they walk down the sidewalk, Tobin is laughing. 

“What?” Allie asks, looking over at her as they approach the media guy who’s going to take their photo. 

“You chickened out on the snapback,” Tobin grins as she looks over Allie's out of ripped jeans, gym shoes, comfy shirt and jacket. 

“Well, I have to admit, I do feel comfortable,” she smiles back at her. She looks Tobin over, checking out the fitted pants, the boots, the short waisted button down, the sweater. “You look really nice, you should dress up more,” 

Tobin shrugs, “I don’t know, I have an image to uphold.” She laughs. 

“Ah, you with those boots? The fangirls will go crazy now,” 

Tobin grins broadly at her, swinging her water bottle with her hand. She sticks her other hand in her pocket as they near the photographer. 

“Ah, I don’t know,” she says smiling at Allie, “you know what they say.” 

“What?” Allie says as she lowers her sunglasses to look at her. 

“You can’t copy cool.” Tobin says as she turns and smiles at her as they hear the camera’s shutter clicking as they walk past.


End file.
